Temptation
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: Tessa awakens one night to meet a fey, Charlotte La Fey, Tessa is unwillingly wrapped into her game of temptation. What can she do if fey only speak the truth? One-shot


**This is my first fanfic for Clockwork Angel/ The Infernal Devices. While I was reading Clockwork Angel I realized that Tessa asks a lot of questions and almost all of them are about Will. However, all she has to do is one little thing and the Mystery is over so I figured I bring that little thing to light for her.**

**If you have read my story Even Angels Fall you will recognize someone.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Temptation_

_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono  
Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo  
Cano tasay noni cano nimono  
Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe_

A woman was singing. Tessa awoke from her bed to hear a haunting melody sung by the most beautiful voice. She pulled the sheets and blankets away from her body and stood on the cold ground. It was very dark, Tessa could barely see in front of her. But her thoughts were consumed with finding the singer. Tessa walked to the door and fumbled to get it open. Her hands grasped the handle and pulled the door open; the voice grew louder and more beautiful.

_Kahmen di sono soda nimo,  
Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro  
Misa day niatoe_

Tessa barely knew her way through the institute during the day she had no idea how to find her way at night, and the darkness enveloped her making her feel lost even just outside her own room. But the voice beckoned her. And so she followed it. Every fork even in the darkness her way was clear. '_Where is this music coming from? No human voice could be this wonderful.' _Tessa thought as her feet carried her to the songstress. Tessa arrived at the sanctuary to find its gate wide open letting the cold air blow in and pool around her feet. Panic gripped Tessa as she realized that an intruder could be in institute. Immediately fear began to make her heart beat faster and faster. But the song was coming from the sanctuary. Tessa's curiosity got the better of her. She hid in the shadows as she looked into the Sanctuary.

_Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono_

_valmay sahano nada_

_Ah-Ah-Ah_

_ahhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The women finished her song with a note so high that it made Tessa's bones shiver. Tessa looked at the women inside the sanctuary.

"Come now, I won't bite." The women said. Tessa jumped at being found out. She walked into the Sanctuary. The woman looked very young and was very pretty. She had long rich brown hair that fell in elegant waves down her back. She wore a stylish burgundy dress decorated with jewels that glittered in the moonlight. "Oh!" The women said surprised. "You are that Warlock girl." The women smiled. But Tessa could sense…something behind that smile; something not quite evil but not good either. "Well I am Charlotte La Fey. And if you didn't guess by my name; I'm a fey." Charlotte's eyes twinkled with a bemused light. Tessa remembered what she read about the fey; children of angels and demons, they could only speak the truth but were tricksters but were also immortal.

"Hello Charlotte. What are you doing here?" The question came out of Tessa's mouth before she could stop herself. Charlotte's grin grew larger.

"I had some information for _your_ Charlotte but it seems my song awoke you instead." Her grin became mischievous. "Well, well, well, this should be fun." She giggled. Her laugh made an unpleasant cringe course through Tessa's body. "So is it true what they say? Can you change into others?"

"Yes." Tessa answered guardedly.

"Is it also true that you do not have a warlock mark?" She looked at Tessa like some kind of puzzle. Tessa nodded while trying to think of a way to leave. "Is it also true that you have are enamored with Will Herondale?" Tessa was lost in her escape ideas and was about to nod yes when she realized what Charlotte had asked.

"What?" Tessa asked heat rising to her face.

"So it is true." Charlotte smiled triumphantly. "I'm going to play a little game Tessa. This can either help you or hurt you." Charlotte said smiling coyly. "I will be frank. This game of mine will most likely cause you grief, or make you happy either way I don't care."

"What?" Tessa couldn't believe Charlotte's audacity. She turned on her foot and started to walk out. _'Crazy fey! Saying such improper things like that." _The anger in Tessa kept her feet moving.

"It's about Will." Tessa stopped in her tracks. Before she could stop herself she looked back at Charlotte. Charlotte smiled. "You are desperate to figure out the mystery that is Will Herondale, right?" It was a question but Tessa knew Charlotte knew the answer. "But every time you ask him he is rude or angry or he dodges your questions."

"Yes." Tessa answered though this was not a question.

"Well my dear, why are you asking questions when you have a power that will answer everything for you?"

"My power?" Tessa had never thought of that before.

"Yes, Tessa. All you have to do is grab a button that may have popped off, or an eyelash that might have fallen, or you could just go to his room and take your pick."

"But…" Tessa tried to remember why she couldn't do that.

"Change into Will. His thoughts will become yours, you would know everything. Why he left his parents, why he hates everything and every_one_ around him. You would know what makes him tick." Then Tessa remembered why she shouldn't, wouldn't do that.

"I can't." Tessa said, but her resolve was much less sure than she wanted it to be.

"True Tessa, the mind is the only safe haven for people now. But…think of the gain. Then again if Will ever found out he would be rightfully angry." Charlotte smiled. She laughed a truly amused laugh.

"Why?" Tessa asked. She finally realized what Charlotte had meant. She could find out what she wanted but at what cost?

"I told you Tessa this is the game I wanted to play. Making trouble is so much fun. I guess at one point I will grow up from this stage of my life but I am only 150 years old." Charlotte said. She looked at Tessa and a new light began to shine in her eyes. "This is my game Tessa, the wonder was bad enough but with temptation added it will drive you crazy. And if you ever give in it is the guilt and regret that will get you." Charlotte laughed again the most malicious sound Tessa had ever heard.

"You're a monster." Tessa said trying to keep herself from crying. Charlotte smiled.

"Here Tessa." Charlotte grabbed a fruit from somewhere, and placed it in Tessa's hands. It was a ripe, red, juicy, delicious looking apple. "I have given you the fruit. Now, will you take a bite?" Charlotte began to sing again and Tessa felt herself compelled to go back to her room she stood up and left the sanctuary accompanied by that same haunting beautiful melody.

_I am the voice that calls your name_

_I am searching for you, love_

_I am searching for you_

_Where has love gone?_

_Nothing remains_

_Only blood_

_And sadness prevail_

_My heart bleeds for you, for you_

_I crawl in...in darkness_

_I am the voice_

_Of love that cannot live_

_Yet it doesn't die_

_Never!_

**The song is Diva's Aria from Blood+ I wanted a song that seemed like it belonged to the time period but was also haunting and beautiful. Listen to it, It's AWESOME!**


End file.
